Deception
by Flaky2.0
Summary: One mans actions can decieve the minds of many, however sometimes the mind decieves itself, OC accepting until the next chapter, no longer accepting for main still accepting cameo/death scene. Rated T for now, but Ch,3 will move to M Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Deception

By

Flaky2.0

**A/n and another story, like I said writing makes me feel so much better, apparently if I take a break its only going to be a couple days, no longer then 5 unless something happens and I have to stay away longer, I am going to take a few OC's only limited space, this is going to be focused on all and a bit more detailed then most my others as I do need work on details so, yeah once I get enough I will make the first chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

A silhouette is walking around the town at night, slowly walking their way up to a store that is usually open twenty-four seven, except when Lifty and Shifty rob the place then its closed until they get restocked and some more money in the cash register.

The silhouette stops in the light showing it was a blue skunk with a white strip on the top of her head down her back and tail, wearing an air-freshener necklace and a pink petunia on her head, she sighs relief that the store was still open.

She steps to the door that swing open automatically and she walks in she was surprised when she stepped in the store, the aisles all were in a perfect order, the normal way she organizes the food in her refrigerator and cabinet, she looked around and saw the store was empty she didn't understand what was going on. She looks up at the camera and smiles hoping that there was someone there watching the video for would be robbers.

She sat and waited nothing happened "Hello, is there anyone here?" she looks around and doesn't receive a response, she shrugs and smiles happily knowing where the cinnamon and basil leaves were, she went and grabbed a few of the little bottles and walked back up to the register. She looked around still not seeing anyone, she decided she knew how the register works from working as a cashier before she rung up the items saw the price and paid with what she had, after she paid for the item she slowly walks to the door.

The second she got to the door the lights shut off and the skunk was grabbed from behind and slammed into the counter, she started to scream, and then she heard a voice "Shut up." She then felt a fist punch her in the jaw, aiming for the throat, but it was too dark. When the fist collided though it had hit the jaw at the right spot in a location to boxers known as the glass jaw, the location that if hit at the right strength and angle breaks the jaw and knocks out the victim.

When the skunk stopped screaming and making noise the shadow figure jumped over the counter and grabbed a box cutter from the tools under the cash register, it then jumped back over lifted up the skunks head and cut across the skunks throat, once the figure was satisfied with what it had done, it went around the store wrecked the place and then broke through the door to make it look like a robbery.

Sometime has passed the store was dark until the light started to come up and a lavender beaver started to walk up to the store shocked the lights were off, but once he got near the door he stepped on a couple shards of glass, "Ah what the hell." He continues to walk into the store, it was still dark and he didn't think of much until he felt a liquid on his foot, he knew his foot was bleeding, but he knew it couldn't have been bleeding that bad or he would have passed out by now.

He looks downs and sees he's standing in a pool of blood, he screams and runs to the back and turned the lights on, the lights in the store started to hum, he sat a few seconds hoping in anticipation that his fears was not going to be there, but the light lit up the room, and he saw the whole mess of all the aisles a mess the skunks body nearly drained of blood leaning on the counter.

The beaver started to shake in fear and mostly disgust, but he was wondering what happened to his co-workers shift, he quickly remembered the camera and started to go to the room, when he got to the back room where there was a monitor showing what the camera saw at the front of the store.

The beaver saw the chair he nervously walked to it and was starting to worry he would find his co-worker dead, possibly brutally murdered, he started to sweat as he slowly turned the chair, he shut his eyes and once he was sure the chair was facing him for him to sit down he opened his eye's he saw nothing in the chair, he sighed in relief, but then he started to wonder, what happened to his co-worker, he quickly ran to the phone and dialed the police.

The phone sat ringing a few times, after the seventh ring he was shocked normally emergency response answered almost immediately, he hung up and tried again, this time he immediately had a response "Hello emergency help contact, how may I assist you." A females voice was on the line. "Hello I would like to report three things, a murder, a possible robbery, and a missing persons report." The beaver said slightly shaking with slight tremble in his voice.

"Sir, the police will be on their way momentarily where shall they be dispatched to sir?" the voice responded, "Bengu's convenience, please hurry, its starti" the beaver started to feel something was wrong, but he wasn't sure, he just started to slightly choke and then dropped the phone, he ran as fast as he could outside, once he got outside, he saw a vehicle coming down the road, he tries to flag it down, but he didn't have that much strength he started to make his way closer to the road, he stood up and tried to wave down the vehicle, but fell into the road, he tried to get up but was starting to black out.

The driver of the vehicle, a red mongoose with a black star mark on his ear, was looking at a map and then he looked up and saw the convenient store he smiled, but he missed the turn to go to the convenient store so he had to continue down the road and find a place to turn around, so he continued to drive, he then looked down at the map again to see how far he would have to go to get to a turn around, and his car jumped up off the road the driver shocked suddenly slammed on the brakes and looked around, he saw a trail of blood behind him.

The driver got out of the vehicle as fast as he could and "Oh my god what happened here?" Suddenly police sirens were heard coming down the road, the driver was looking around and then saw the beaver's tail was latched onto his extender, he tried to remove it, but before he could the police has arrived.

An anteater jumped out of the police car and pulled out a gun and took aim at the driver, "Sir put your hands up and step away from the vehicle." Then from another police car a purple deer wearing a striped shirt got out of the vehicle and took aim at the driver, but didn't say anything.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't do anything, and I'm unarmed." The driver put his hand up in the air to show he wasn't armed, the anteater went over to him and saw the beaver still attached to the extender, "What the hell is this going on?" but before he gave time for the driver to answer the anteater jumped the mongoose and handcuffed him.

"What the hell, I was just looking at a map and next thing I know I hit him, it wasn't my fault that he was laying down in the street." The mongoose looked at the name tag of the anteater and saw the name was Sniffles. "Are you the one that called the emergency helpline?" Sniffles said while looking for the wallet of the beaver. "No I was just driving down the road about to go to the convenient store for directions."

Sniffles finally found the wallet and looked at the license, "Well seems Toothy, here wont be making it home." He then looked at the Mongoose "You are going downtown for questioning, until then you are sitting in the police car." Sniffles grabbed the Mongoose by the arms and forcibly pushed him into the back of the police car.

Once that was done Sniffles went into the convenient store slightly stepping over the broken glass, "Okay Mime, what does it look like?" Mime started to do various hand signals and some charades to show what he thinks happened, Sniffles nodded "Yeah I think that could be what happened, but we need to call this in and lockdown the place." Mime nodded and they both went to the cars and called for back up.

After some time more police shown up and several reporters trying to get the information for a breaking news story, but they were not trying to even get close to the scene, because of one of the police officers a tall blue moose was standing around the tape and glared down everyone in the vicinity.

Once they removed the bodies from the vehicle and from inside the store they sent them to the morgue to figure out what happened to them, the moose officer walked into the store and started making his examinations, and made contact with the owner of the store, who had a heart attack the minute he learned his store was on the news as a murder site.

Before the owner went to the hospital he gave the moose permission to go through the store files for whatever information they needed. The second the moose recognized one of the names of the employees he just put on his sun glasses and started to walk to the car, the reporters were gathering around him trying to find out anything, but he was completely silent, solely intent on going to the employee's house to confront him.

The reporters started their reports with whatever information they could find… most were about the death of Petunia, the skunk that was found throat sliced by a box cutter, but some of them was about the death of Toothy, the beaver ran over by an 'intoxicated' driver, even though they had no proof.

At the employees house a light blue raccoon with white gloves and black stripe down his spine was sitting on the couch not feeling well, it was just one of the days, you know the days were you get sick, not call into work that you were going to miss, but only because you couldn't talk and whatever you had was highly contagious and would cause damage to your vocal cords if you tried to talk.

The raccoon heard a knock at the door, he then looked at the TV just letting who ever it was knocking the sign of go away, The raccoon then waited and the knocking stopped he sighed and then saw the news report of the store he worked at, he turned the volume up and sat staring at it.

_In other news today, there has been a brutal murder of two at the site of 'Bengu's Convenience' the convenience store behind me, there are little to no information on what exactly went down, but our intel, says that Toothy, a worker of the store starting his shift has killed one of the most frequent customers that always came to the store, Miss Petunia, who was found as a lifeless corpse in a pool of blood that was drained from her body… That is all we have now back to you Jack for the weather…_

The raccoon sighed put on a mask and started to get up, he had to go and inform Toothy's family, he was dead, because they never watch the news because it's sometimes full of big, load of bull. The raccoon slowly put on his black fedora and walked to the door, the second he opened the door, the blue moose officer jumped him.

"You are under arrest Coon, this time we are going to make sure you get the death penalty for this." The raccoon was slightly struggling, because he couldn't breath but he knew if he spoke, that he could risk not talking ever again, but he wanted to yell at the idiot.

"Ah playing silent, finally accepting your done for, great I'm calling it in right now." The moose grabbed the raccoon by the arm and pulled him to the police car and put him in three hand cuffs and a couple ankle cuffs to make it hard for him to escape, but the raccoon had no intention to escape.

The moose called it in, "Yeah I got the asshole I'm pretty sure is capable and most likely responsible for this crime." There was another voice, but the raccoon couldn't under stand it, it just sounded like garbled mess.

Then the officer looked upset and then sighed. "Well that's interesting; I will go and get the results once I get this Coon in a jail cell." The raccoon was starting to get pissed the blue moose would not stop calling him, 'Coon' he knows the moose knows that he hates it, but the moose loves to challenge him.

"Well Coon, I'm not going to stop calling you Coon, until you talk, so talk Coon." The raccoon almost snapped he tried pulling his arms separate apart trying to break the cuffs to strangle the moose, but with three hand cuffs it was quite hard.

"Stop struggling Belize, I know you did this and I am going to make you talk, or my name is not Officer Lumpy." Belize rolled his eyes this slightly angered Lumpy, "Oh you think this is a joke, well then have fun rotting in a jail cell until court."

**A/N Well theres the opening, I will be accepting a total of 5 OC's maybe I'll accept a couple more, but first 5 get main parts any after the 5 will be cameo, or certain death scenes. Any way that's it for now, depending how fast I get the 5 OC's for the main part at least depends how fast the next chapter shows up.**

**Name:**

**species:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Age (Determines if old enough for a job):**

**Appearance****:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**opinions on murders:**

**Job:**

**Opinions of news reports:**

**Bio (Optional):**

**Enjoy and I do hope that you (The Readers) will get a bit more involved in The competition, not asking much just if I put in notes theres a post take the poll, or send in a PM for the Aftermath behind the series type thing, not asking for one every day, but at least when I ask for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N and the second chapter, I don't know for sure how long this story will be, but it shouldn't be a lot well if it is all the chapters are going to be shorter then my normal stories, any way enjoy.**

Lumpy forcibly pushed Belize into the jail cell making him hit the wall fairly hard with his head, Belize slowly gets up and starts stumbling around a little, but felt his face and made sure that the mask did not come off he then sighed.

"Belize? What ya in for this time?" Belize looked over and saw a green raccoon sitting by himself on a hanging bench, Belize wanted to talk, but he knew he couldn't unless he wants to both not talk again and become as incommunicable as Mime, or risk others getting sick. Belize sighed and looked around, trying to find something he could communicate with.

"Well?" the raccoon said slightly interested in seeing someone else finally with him. Belize found a rock and scratched it on the wall, it left a mark he tried to erase it and it came off with ease Belize smiled he then started to write out on the wall.

_I'm sick, I can't talk or else I could never talk again, or risk getting someone else sick._ The raccoon nodded "Ah yeah, that is something terrible… Have you seen Shifty?" Belize looked around erased the wall and shook his head no. "Oh damn, he's been missing for a couple days, I tried to call him, but he won't answer." _Well that's not good, but I don't know I have not seen him either, but apparently they think I went to work and killed Petunia._ The minute Belize wrote that a shadow in the corner he thought was just some clothes got up and started to look at Belize.

"They think you killed that girl in the store? How unfortunate, but I was driving by when they shown up, they think I'm an intoxicated psychopath." Belize looked at the other convict sitting in the jail cell with him and the raccoon. He shrugs and wrote on the wall, _Nah you don't have any signs of being psychotic._ The shadow smiled and stepped into the light "The names Derrick by the way so you are Belize, and who are you?" he said as he turned to the green raccoon.

"The names Lifty now don't get any wiseguy ideas about me, I know many ways of how people con others out of anything, and I will not be swindled, do you understand me? I will not be swindled." Derrick slowly stepped away from Lifty and then sighed. "Why the hell do people think I do that?" Derrick, Lifty, and Belize all heard foot steps coming down the hall.

They heard something beeping, Lifty recognized the sound and got up and ran to the bars of the cell, Belize and Derrick slowly made their way up to the bars, then they saw pink fur, at first Belize thought it was Giggles, Derrick never been to town he was passing through he, didn't know anyone, but then Belize noticed a couple facts about the one with the pink fur, he noticed it was a man that was as tall as Lumpy, wearing a grey flight suit and a GPS watch around his wrist. Belize looked at Lifty Quizzically.

"Oh don't worry he's not a cop." Lifty whispered he then yelled across the room, "Hey Mark how's it going?" the chipmunk looked up and saw Lifty and the other two in the cell. "Lifty, in jail again, when are you going to learn?" Lifty was laughing a little, but Mark didn't completely laugh, but it didn't sound like mocking a laugh. "Who are these two with you?" He said calmly, but slightly ready to declare them an enemy if needs to be.

"Oh this is Belize." Lifty said pointing at Belize, "And this is Derrick" Derrick slowly put his hand up and slightly waved, Belize just sat there analyzing Mark, Mark took notice and started to analyze back. "Why is he not talking?" Mark said while still analyzing Belize, Lifty looked around "Well I don't know what its called, but he's sick with something that if he talks it would ruin his vocal cords and possibly cut him off from talking ever again.

Belize finished analyzing Mark, and then shrugged he then looked around the ground for another rock. "Is that so, well what are you three doing in here?" Lifty laughed a little "You wouldn't believe it, I pulled off one of the best heists possible, I actually managed to steal Flippy's favorite bowie knife and ransomed it to him, he paid." Lifty was laughing a bit then he looked around, "But then I noticed Shifty was not around, I didn't know where he was, so I called him as a missing persons, and then Lumpy was the one that came on the call, he saw the money confiscated it and threw me in here."

Mark didn't really change much of his expression, but then he turned to Derrick. "Umm I have no idea completely what happened with me, I was just driving past a convenient store, I was thinking to myself maybe I could stop for a little snack break, I seen I missed the turn to go to the store so I continued on I looked at my map to find a spot I could turn around, and then I ran over someone just laying in the road, I looked all around, I didn't see anyone at all." Derrick looked around a little, a bit nervously then he ran to the bar "I didn't see anyone, it wasn't my fault." Derrick then started to walk to the corner of the cell again and started to argue with himself, in his head mostly, but every now and again he vocalized his conversation.

Mark then looked at Belize "So what did he do?" Lifty sighed, "Well I don't know all the details I just know they think he killed Petunia at the store Derrick was driving by." Belize smiled, and then wrote on the wall "_I will explain later, once I'm cleared to be able to talk."_ Lifty shrugged "Okay well what are you doing here?" Mark shrugged, "I just heard you were in jail again and I was going to break you out, but I cant now that there are two others here, it would be a large search for all three of you."

Mark then turned around, well I better leave before they get back, I sent them on a wild goose chase long enough to help you out, and you could have been long gone by now, but this happened, all well I guess I will bail out when needed, but you will owe me." Lifty looked around and smiled "Of course I will." He then gave a slightly crooked smile that Mark didn't trust too much, but he knew that Lifty will at least try to repay.

Mark looked down at his watch and notice that the tracker he put on the two guards upstairs was starting to get close he quickly made his way out of the "Authorized Personnel " space and back into the public access, he then quickly sat down in a chair and pretended he got bored that he actually fell asleep.

The two guards returned in and woke him up, "Sorry sir we couldn't find your pet any where." Mark smiled "Oh that's okay, thanks for at least trying." He then walked out of the police department without either of the officers knowing what was going on, or what was nearly about to happen.

Lifty went back to sitting on the bench "Well I wonder how long the stupid moose is going to take his time to get back to us." Belize shrugged, Derrick was just sitting there continuing his argument, then suddenly he went completely silent. Belize and Lifty looked at him, and saw Derrick slowly get up, "What's going on Derrick?" Derrick just smiled a big smile and then walked over to the bars, he then unsheathed a claw and started to pick the lock, but before the lock clicked unlocked, Derrick just froze and fainted, couple seconds later Lumpy came back with a box of donuts.

"Well hello there." He said while smiling, Belize and Lifty then noticed he was not wearing his uniform. They both sighed and smiled back; Derrick started to come to when he smelled the donuts in the box. "Hey Lumpy would you mind sharing those donuts?" Lumpy laughed a little "Yes no problem." He reached around for his keys and found them, he then walked over to the cell and puts the key in and turned it, but before he turned it all the way the key broke.

'Oh you got to be fucking kidding me…' Belize was thinking in his mind, he sighed went over to the cell door and grabbed the piece of the key from the lock whole. "Oops, I guess no donuts for you." he then laughed and smiled. Walked back to the donut box and started to eat the rest of the donuts in front of the three.

* * *

A Wolf with grey fur, black tail, wearing a mechanics jumpsuit was sitting at Leslie's Grotto, a mechanic shop where they inspect vehicles and repairs when needed. He was just finishing up his work day, it was a little early in the night, he was talking to a yellow rabbit with pink slippers on his feet, "Well Cuddles, I can't help ya in a short amount of time as ya have thought, ya see this place closes shortly and I'm sure my boss won't pay me overtime, so I can't help ya."

Cuddles looked down upset, "Well how about I pay some of the overtime?" the wolf thought for a second and though 'what ever he's the one payin' "Okay then you can go sit on that bench over there and I will wake you when I am done." Cuddles smiled excitingly "Yes I can keep on my schedule and pick up Giggles from the airport." The wolf laughed "I don't know what ya see in tha miss prissy, but I guess it's your thoughts." Cuddles slightly glared at the wolf "Oh come on Boony she's not that bad." Boony sighed "I'm just going to go an work, you keep the thoughts to yourself over on that bench."

Cuddles went to the bench and laid down, Boony went to work on Cuddles' car, Boony pressed a button and the car was lifted up on a platform and Boony went under it, and started looking for the problem with the axel of the wheel, that's been messing with Cuddles for the last several weeks.

While Boony was working on the axel of the car, a shadow went up and hid behind a pile of tires and when it saw Boony leave away from the car to go to the bathroom, the shadow quickly ran up to the exhaust and tampered with it, the shadow then cut the fuel line and once it heard the toilet flush the shadow ran as fast as it could into the visitor center with Cuddles.

Boony got back to working on the axel until he started to smell fuel, he then saw the drips and looked at the ground and saw the small pool of fluid, he sighed "Well this is gonna be a lil bit longer then I thought." He then went into the back looking for another fuel line to repair the now broken one, the shadow saw Cuddles sleeping on the bench, the shadow thought for a moment, it was at first thinking of killing Boony, but it figured why not go for an easy target, it could always frame the murder of Cuddles on Boony.

The shadow looked into the work place and smiled as it didn't see Boony, the shadow figure went out into the workplace slid on some gloves and grabbed a couple of Boony's tools and quickly made its way back to Cuddles, once it took another look again to see if Boony was back, it smiled as Boony was still gone.

The shadow then grabbed the drill and thought for a moment, it was about to drill a hole in Cuddles' head, but it realized he would wake up and scream, so the shadow started with a hammer hitting Cuddles in the chest and temples making sure to minimize the scream, after a couple of hits the shadow was sure Cuddles was dead, if not knocked out enough not to scream, it then grabbed the drill took another look and didn't see Boony, smiled and then started to drill into Cuddles' head letting the blood flow out the side, it then smiled at the brain matter that was left on the drill bit.

The shadow then went out the front door after leaving the tools and blood in the room, once it was sure it was far away it disposed of the gloves in a barrel fire, and started to drive off satisfied it got another nightly kill.

Boony finally found the fuel line that would fit Cuddles' car, he looked through the window at Cuddles, and saw the figure leaning like he was asleep, Boony was surprised, he thought for a moment, but he didn't know how long it would take him, he sighed and then went into the room, while wiping his hands with a rag to get some fuel off his hands.

"Well Cuddles' I don't know what happened b-b-bu" Boony dropped the rag as he saw the body with a couple of drilled holes in the head and it was still slightly flowing with fresh blood, Boony felt sick he quickly ran to the back bathroom and threw up a bit, once he finished and could actually talk again, he called the police and reported the death.

**A/N The minute you read this, it is officially over to send OC's and not all have shown up yet, but don't worry you will meet soon, any way the ones you met now are…**

**Mark belongs to Mark Shepherd**

**Boony belongs to boony832**

**The other 3 main are going to be in the next chapter and owners of them mentioned there. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Back for more, I figured it would have been M rated, but I decided it's the last T rated chapter, as a bit of a set up for more, so enjoy.**

Leslie's Grotto had a few police cars, but what was the most interesting was how fast the reporters shown up, Sniffles was the first to take a look around, he made sure that the area was secured once he locked down the crime scene he sent in a call for the forensic investigators.

Nearly an hour goes by, Sniffles was sitting at a table with mime playing a card game, Mime was getting upset because he couldn't call out anything, Sniffles laughed as he took the money from the table as the winnings.

A car pulled up, a tall white snow wolf stepped out, short mop style premature graying hair, with a scar over his left eye, and 5 o'clock shadow, wearing a long grey coat ad charcoal trousers and black converse.

He looked around everyone and then started to make his way over to the crime scene, Sniffles jumped up and ran over to the tape and stopped him from entering, "This area is off limits sir, only police are authorized to be here." The wolf just sat staring blankly at him with steely blue eyes, and then reached into his coat and pulled out his badge showing he was the forensic investigator that was called in.

Sniffles examined the badge to make sure its authentic then when he recognized it was he handed the wolf his badge back and let him through, shocked they only sent in one investigator and not a team, but he did have an authentic forensic investigator badge. He sighed and started to head back to the table with Mime and he saw mime looking at the cards in his hands. Sniffles went up behind Mime and just couldn't help him-self "So did you change your profession to tarot card reading?" Mime jumped and fell out of the chair and onto the table knocking it over and all the cards on the ground. Everyone, but the wolf laughed.

He walked into the garage and saw Cuddles' body still on the bench, laying in a pool of blood, the wolf just reached in the coat and put on some gloves and made his way over to the body, once he did he then reached in his coat for a tape recorder. "Woods' notes, case 96-dv-5239, a yellow rabbit with pink bunny slippers, seem to have been hit with a blunt object two maybe three times, in the chest and head, and drilled holes in the left and right forty-five degree angle."

Woods then looked around and found the tools sitting on the ground a little away from the body, and went over and picked them up for evidence, he knew for sure that it was the hammer and drill that was used because of them being blood soaked, and he could see some brain matter on the drill bit of the drill.

After he bagged the evidence he started to use isolate off in an air tight the door knobs and after he finished that he put some cyanoacrylate in the condition and started to mix in some sodium hydroxide and quickly sealed the little air tight bubbles once the fumes settled he took destroyed the isolation room and examined finger prints on the doors, he found only eight finger prints. He isolated them all out and then made a mold of each of them.

After he finished that he went back to his notes "The doors have proven to be useful, have gained eight people of interest, well seven live people of interest, but with the rest we can easily make matches to the criminal database system to narrow likely suspects. Now to go and check the security camera's that I'm sure the owner hid very well."

Woods looked around and spotted the camera that had a clear shot at the bench where Cuddles' was. Woods then went to the back and started talking with Boony, "What happened here?" Boony looked around and then sighed "I actually don't know, I was just gonna fix the axel of the car, I went to the bathroom, when I got back, I smelled the fuel and saw it was leakin, so I went back to the back and got a spare fuel line that would replace his. I figure let him know that it will be a bit longer then I thought, then I found him like that."

Woods just looked at Boony, "Okay, do you know anything about the video cameras here?" Boony looked at Woods a little confused, but a bit relieved "I almost completely forgot about that, yeah." Woods looked at him, "Well mind getting the tapes? It could help in at least figuring out what happened" Boony got up and went over to a cabinet and opened the door, showing several monitors of the mechanic shop, including the one Woods has noticed.

Woods stopped recording the tapes that had Cuddles' car and the one facing Cuddles. He grabbed the tape bagged and tagged them and started to make his way down to the station to check the evidence. After Woods was gone Boony looked around, and grabbed a couple of the tapes of past several days of recording, then went home like he normally would.

At the station Woods was watching the video tapes, he sat and watched the video tape aiming toward Cuddles and tried to figure out what went on, he fast-forwarded through most the video until he saw the rabbit enter the business, once he saw that he played the tape like normal.

He watched the tape over and over, but he couldn't get anything off the video facing Cuddles, he was a little upset, but then he decided to watch the other, that shown Boony working on the car once he saw the shadow figure there, with a bit more light he noticed it looked like a raccoon, but he wasn't completely sure, he then thought he saw a hat, he paused it and examined it as close as he could.

He couldn't recognize who it was, he marked down all he noticed and then decided to go check the fingerprints in the database, once he did that eight images were a hit, everyone for one reason or another had their prints in the system, he sighed, looked through and narrowed out to raccoons since that was one of the distinguishing features.

He inputted the new information, then there was three, two green raccoons that looked the same, and a blue raccoon, he smiled he narrowed it down so easily, he then noticed that two of them wore hats, he tried to match them to the video, and with the angle of the camera he couldn't figure out which one exactly, but he narrowed it down to two, and it would make his work a lot easier.

He grabbed a few lie detection tools and started to make his way down to the two address associated with Shifty and Belize. He kind of laughed to himself how easy which ever one did this, made it too easy for him to solve who it was, but then he started thinking, it was a little too easy.

Mark was walking down past the park it was still some light out, but he needed a relaxing get away to get past the idea he almost got caught trying to get Lifty out of jail, in an illegal way, but he sighed he was so close, he saw a panda sitting on the swings slowly swinging back and forth, he walked up to her.

"Would you like a little push on the swing?" He asked her, the panda slowly turned around and smiled at him, "Sure, that would be great." She then grabbed onto the sides of the swing as Mark started to push her a couple times. Once he got her swinging higher, he figured to call it a day and continued to walk home.

Once he was gone the panda was sitting on the swing just swinging back and forth smiling, she decided to get off the swing after some time, but couldn't stop the swing, she sighed and jumped out of the swing when it was close to the ground, she landed on her feet, but couldn't keep her balance and she fell over, but she rolled and got up like it was nothing.

"Well that could have went better." She sighed and walked over to where she left her guitar, she smiled it was still there, she then put the strap around her and started to make her way home before it got too dark. She was making her way home when she saw a shadow figure put something in a dumpster on a shady fashion, she saw it look around to make sure it wasn't watched and then it ran off.

She made he way over to the dumpster and took a look inside, it was a hat she knew someone owned fairly well, she grabbed it and didn't see anything wrong with it, she pulled it out to the light and examined it closely, nothing, it was in great condition, she laughed a little as she decided to keep a free hat.

A white Angora rabbit made her way into the police station and saw Sniffles was sitting at the customer service help seat, she laughed and then tried thinking, he's not good at helping people much, why would they give him that position? She then sighed and walked over to a desk and sat down pulling up some paper work and then start talk to herself and motivates herself to continue working.

The rabbit looked around and saw a couple of the officers looking at her thinking she is crazy, she just ignored them and continued her work, everyone was shocked how well it was working, she finished four hours of desk paper work in only twenty-five minutes. And then they realized they wasted all their time watching her do her work they never got to theirs.

She then sighed and noticed one peculiar piece of paper with Belize's name on it, she decided it would be too much of a hassle to go through the papers to get it, so she pulls up his file on the computer, she was laughing a bit as it said he was in jail pending a murder investigation.

Woods was at the location of Belize's home first since it was closest to him and he figured not to make a return trip back through, he knocked on the door no answer, he looked through the window, it was dark in the house like no one was there, he turned the knob… the door was unlocked so Woods made his way in and started to search around for any evidence it was him that killed Cuddles.

Woods couldn't find anything, to even make a link to Cuddles until he saw a folder labeled 'Copy of criminal record' sitting on the desk, Woods just walked over to it and opened it up and saw all the arson convictions, Belize had, and all the foster family accusations he did, but none was exactly leading up to killing anyone.

Woods shut the folder and then heard the door creak open and someone enter, he quickly jumps out the window and hides in the bushes, trying to keep from getting whatever he finds as illegally obtained, "Huh, I guess Belize is not here." he heard a voice it was a female's, "Aww big brother not here, he must have been messing with officer Lumpy again." It was another female, a kid.

"When will he learn there's no easy way of dealing with that idiot…" then the doors closed and locked while Woods was still sitting in the bushes he saw a lavender lamb walking with a light blue raccoon that looked like Belize, but was female had pink tipped ears and a stripe around her waist.

_'How did I not think about the jail cells, damn it.' _Woods was thinking to himself as he made his way to his vehicle there was a note attached to it…

_This is a warning to you and to all who will listen, each night there will be a more gruesome death until I'm caught, who am I? What will happen next, don't ask me…? I'm not going to make this easy for anyone. However all I can say is never believe anything as a first intuition, it may deceive you more then the fact can prove._

Woods looked around there was no one there, he couldn't have been in the house for more then four minutes and the two females he saw didn't seem worried, or anything, and if someone committed a murder they wouldn't be keeping it from each other, but they had said nothing about anything, but their slight concern Belize wasn't home.

**A/N Chapter 3 ended, yeah sorry it was a little choppy I was going to do a little something else, but that would have made this chapter long and I'm trying to keep to a limit… any way yeah, the reason the story is named Deception should be a bit obvious now, but have I hidden who it was well? Because I think I made it too obvious who it's pointed to, but is it really them? If you want to guess go for it, but we will find out if they are actually the only one it points too. **

**And the three other OC's are…**

**The panda (Named later) - a friend in a game I play calling herself Absinthe**

**The Angora Rabbit (named later)- a personal friend I nicknamed Leprechaun**

**Woods belongs to The-Time-Travelling-Hippie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay Chapter 4 now starts the more M rated things and yes I know there's a child character, but eh face life, they are going to see things that will haunt them for eternity… Let's go…**

Belize sighed without taking off the mask, he wanted to talk, but he didn't want to risk anyone getting sick, or losing his voice, so he started to talk to himself in his mind trying to at least make himself feel like he's talking, but that's not really working like he thought it would.

"What is the matter Belize? You are acting like there's more wrong then you can't talk." Belize just glares at Lifty and then tilts his head back looking at the ceiling, Belize then just glared at Lifty, and Lifty took the sign and just backed away a little slowly.

Derrick was watching and slightly laughing then he heard keys jungle down the hall he gets up runs to the door and looks down the hall to see who it was, it was a purple deer with a striped shirt walking down the hall.

"Who is that?" Derrick said as he turned back and looked at the other two there, Lifty just laughed, and then it went silent until Mime made his way to the cell he looked at the three cell mates and made sure that there was no more then there should have, been or no less, once he saw there's three for three he smiled and then started making his way back to his office to do some paper work.

"Umm, no one answered my question… Who the hell was that?" Derrick was getting slightly annoyed, not much at Belize because of the fact he couldn't talk, but at Lifty for laughing and then keeping silent after Mime left.

"Let's just say someone that believes objects can be invisible… Now what in the world is silent, wears makeup and believes invisible objects exist?" Derrick thought about it for a moment he still couldn't figure it out, Lifty face palmed and then slowly slid his hand down his face. "Okay they are primarily found in France?"

Derrick was silently laughing at him self knowing he knew the answer, but he wanted to make Lifty pissed off for not just telling him the name. "Nope still doesn't ring a bell." Lifty started to get annoyed "Okay are you an idiot?" Derrick figured just to have fun with Lifty and started acting stupid. "Ugh no I'm not stupid, I has an I.Q of sixty-five million." Lifty looked around.

"What the hell are you talking about I.Q doesn't go that high?" Derrick could see Lifty was getting near annoyed, "My momma said pickles would rule the world, all because of a single pickle with a top hat and cane." Lifty started to grit his teeth and clench his fist a little trying not to fight with anyone.

Belize saw through the trick, but didn't try to stop it, he knew if he did he wouldn't get to watch a comedy show, so he just sat back and enjoyed the show, Derrick smiled at Lifty and then said, "Raccoons according to momma is one of the filthiest piece of vermin to ever walk the world." Belize's ears perked up the second Derrick said this getting a little mad himself, but he kept the idea it was just said to piss off Lifty.

Derrick watched Lifty seethe in anger, but before Lifty could do anything they heard someone walking down the hall again, Lifty was shaking a little in anger and then glared at Derrick, then looked back down the hall. "I'm looking for the jail cells; do you know where they are?" Belize, Derrick and Lifty heard someone say.

They all got up and looked down the hall as far as they could see, they couldn't see who it was, but they decided to act like they didn't hear who ever it was coming, so they went back to sitting around the cell just sitting around bored. After a few seconds they hear someone was walking to them.

"Well it seems the two suspects are already here." the shadow said, Derrick got up and walked to the cell bars "Who the hell are you?" he said as he looked at the snow white wolf getting in closer. "The names Woods and I am investigating a murder investigation down at a mechanics shop… I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Belize just started to hit his head against the wall. "Belize, what's wrong with you?" Derrick said as he started running over to Belize, Belize didn't stop hitting his head to the wall until Derrick pulled him away. "Well?" Belize was just getting annoyed because he couldn't talk. He pushed Derrick away.

"Ah Belize, would you mind answering some questions?" Belize was using his hands and trying to get Lifty or Derrick to tell Woods that he can't talk. Neither was paying attention. "What are you doing Belize?" Belize looked at Woods who was the only one paying attention. Belize sighed walked over to Lifty punched him in the face then punched Derrick in the face and then grabbed the stone he was using to write before and started to write on the wall again.

'Damn it you fucking idiots, why didn't either of you get the damn hint to tell this guy I cant talk, I almost fucking yelled at you two, and that would be a waste of my recuperation chances to talk again.' Woods just sat and stared, "So you can't talk? Well then I guess I'll have to ask some questions later." Belize nodded then pushed Lifty to the bars, and Woods remembered there was another he needed to talk to.

"Get that worthless scum out of my vicinity," Woods then looked at Lifty, "And then tell me where you brother is at." Lifty just glared at Woods. "Playing silent now are we? Well your call, I was going to just ask him a few questions, well it seems you two planned it together, and are now going to be interrogated." Lifty shrugged and broke away from Belize's grip and then walked over to the barred window.

Woods shrugged and then started to walk away, just to see if he can get Lifty to even speak, nothing happened he then actually continued to leave and walk away, once he was out of the jail, Lifty sighed and looked at Belize, walked over to him and punched him back, but Belize was expecting it, he grabbed Lifty's arm and twisted it behind his back and then pinned Lifty to the wall.

Belize knew he had to write so he could explain something, but he figured Lifty got the message nice and clear. Belize then hit him in the neck knocking Lifty unconscious; he then looked over to Derrick, Derrick just back away in a submissive 'I'm not going to try anything.' Belize sighed and then walked over to the bench Lifty was on and took a nap.

The Angora Rabbit was just sitting there reading through all the information that the police department had on Belize, and she even took notice to a weakness that they supposedly figured out, but never was able to test it on him. She got a little tired of reading and got back to work.

After she finished filing the paperwork she got up from the desk, walked the large stack of papers into Officer Lumpy's office and left them on the desk, she noticed the newspaper was sitting on the corner of the desk, it was the murder of Petunia, and the hit and attempted run of Toothy. She was happy that there wasn't any images of either of the dead in their current view. She put the newspaper back down on the desk and walked to the door of the office.

She was almost out of the office when she started to get a strange smell, she looked all around, but couldn't see an obvious source of the smell, she just figured it was Lumpy off work forgetting food or something in his office; she opened the door and walked out. She felt she just avoided something, but she didn't know what, she just got out of there and started to make her way to the park.

She made it to the park when she heard bushes rustle and someone trying to get her attention, she walked over to the bushes, a light green raccoon jumped out and tackled the rabbit, "Hey there Fluffy how have you been." Fluffy looked around and noticed it was Lifty, but the voice wasn't his, she then realized it was his brother Shifty.

"Shifty what the hell you do that for you almost scared me to death." Shifty slightly shrugged, "I don't know have you seen the jerk who took my hat?" I have been looking all over for it." Fluffy shrugged "No idea, maybe you should ask Lifty?" Shifty sighed "Umm yeah I would, but uh…" Fluffy just stopped him where he was "Sorry I have no time, I have to get home before my pet bird starts destroying the house." She quickly got up dusted herself off "It was nice seeing you, but Later…" She ran off and made it home.

Shifty sighed looked around and saw Mime was walking down the street looking like he was whistling a tune, but making no sound, he figured would be an interesting interaction, he realized he looked like Lifty so he might actually be able to get away with a crime. He slowly crept up behind Mime, he pulled out a bat and kept looking around making sure no one was looking, he then grabbed Mime and pulled him into an alley way.

Shifty was about to say something, but he realized his voice would give him away so he didn't say anything, he then hit Mime in the leg snapping his knee cap, Shifty then grabbed Mime's gun so that he wouldn't be shot, he then hit Mime in the head knocking him unconscious, and checked to make sure Mime was still breathing, he sighed in relief when he saw he was, Shifty then began to look around the mimes pocket and grabbed the wallet looked inside and found a decent hull of money so he grabbed it and then threw the wallet at Mime.

Shifty then ran away leaving the bat in a dumpster, he then made his way out of the alley way, holding up counting the money, he ran into Giggles. "Hey there Lifty what's the matter? Where's Shifty?" Shifty smiled didn't say anything and shrugged, Giggles then noticed he was counting money.

"Where you get the money Lifty?" Shifty just punched her and quickly ran before she could follow or stop him. Giggles regained her composure and just said "What the fuck is his problem?" she then started to walk down the alley way that Shifty came out of.

She gets about halfway down the alley when she sees a small pool of blood in the middle of the alley way, she then screamed, but was silenced by a hit to the back of her head with a bat.

Giggles later woke up tied to a chair, she saw a silhouette of a raccoon with a hat, she said "Shifty what the freaking hell you hit me in the head for, and why the hell you tie me to this chair?" the dark silhouette didn't say anything, just went over to a cabinet and pulled out some single use latex gloves like the doctors use, it then put it on. Intentionally making it snap against their wrists.

Giggles was not looking too worried, she just thought this was a joke Shifty was playing on her, then she though she saw blue, then she started laughing "Oh Belize, wow you and Shifty need to stop looking so much alike. Still the silhouette didn't make any speech, it then put its gloved hand on Giggles head.

"Oh so playing doctor now are we, whatever." The silhouette grabbed a mini incursion saw and started it up as the blade was spinning Giggles was just laughing a little "Oh let me guess your playing mad scientist, then not bad are you going to cut out my brain and replace it with someone else's?" the silhouette brought the saw close to Giggles' head, but before it started to cut into her temple, the silhouette didn't like there was little to no noise.

The silhouette change direction of the saw and cut off Giggles left ear, she started to scream in pain, and then fear as she realized that this shady silhouette wasn't playing around. The silhouette smiled as he finally got her to make the atmosphere just perfect, then began cutting into her temple.

The saw cut through the spot like butter the silhouette then started to cut around the head while Giggles was screaming at the pain it was causing her the silhouette soaked in the sound, smiling and then continued, once the saw cut the circle around the top of Giggles' head the silhouette pulled off the top of the head exposing Giggles' brain.

The silhouette stopped and froze after it placed the scalp on the table to cut into the brain, it was sitting there staring at an empty cavity, it then used some tweezers and started to dig around Giggles' skull while she was still screaming, but the screams were starting to turn into whimpers.

The silhouette then finally found something and pulled it out, the silhouette didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, the silhouette was bored so it started to cut the nerves of Giggles' eyes once it started cutting through, Giggles' whimpers turned back into screams of pain.

The silhouette started to slowly pull half the eye out of the socket and placed it in a plastic bag, once it done that with the left eye, it done it to the right eye after, then once the eyes were removed the silhouette kicked the chair over knocking Giggles' on her back, the silhouette then started to cut across Giggles' chest and around her pelvis then used the saw and cut straight down her body from her neck to nasal.

Once the body was cut open the silhouette started to dig around, pulling out her entrails, and muscles, placing them all in plastic bags once the body was an empty cavity, the silhouette admired his work and cut off Giggles' arms and legs and head, then separated the hands and feet.

The silhouette place them in bags and labeled the left arm "Monday" the right arm "Tuesday" the left and right leg "Wednesday and Thursday" the neck separated from the head and body was in a bag labeled "Friday". The silhouette wanted to expose the missing so he grabbed a hand and the feet and left them out in public, while he stabbed a metal rod through the other hand and started to roast it.

**A/N Yeah, each one going to get like I said more gruesome and twisted, don't worry not all will be like this, but there will be a couple, and I'm pretty sure someone will know what is about to happen, but then again there's several scenarios with that. Well enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well it seems the wording and misleading seems to work fairly well, Ill just give you a hint, yes style of details may lead you to believe something, but as the note said, first intuition in this case leads to a large chance of being incorrect, Well lets see what the labeled bags and the roasting paw go for.**

The seemingly normal black and white Panda, was sitting on the front porch of her house, she smiled as she pulled up her guitar and started to play a few random rhythms, she saw a purple mole with a cane and black glasses walking down the sidewalk dressed in a mailman's uniform, she got up and put her guitar back around her back.

She stopped at the side walk and help the mole to several mail boxes, she then grabbed the bag, "Don't worry I'm only getting the mail addressed to my location, which we passed up a little earlier." Mole nodded that it was fine then said "Okay kid, just don't mention I let you do this, or you will be the one in big trouble, because I am just blind and helpless and could easily claim you stole the mail."

The Panda scoffed "Don't worry, I wont talk if you wont." She then started to walk home, when she turned around the mole was gone, but the bag of mail was still sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. The panda didn't care, she just wanted to get her mail, she looked at the first letter "Bill…" she put it in back of the stack pulled another, "Bill…" put it in the back of the stack, it went on two more times, then she came across a magazine, "Playgirl magazine?" She said out loud while looking at it, she then opened the magazine and saw all kinds of men doing things she was told that the dirty ones know how to do.

She just sat staring at all the men there until she felt someone tap on her shoulder, she dropped the magazine, and saw it was Disco Bear he picked up the magazine, his eyes went wide and he ran off with the magazine, leaving the panda there to sit in confusion about what just happened.

But she continued to look through the mail that was to be given to her and she saw a letter hand written to her, she walked into her house and put all the rest of the mail down on a stand and then opened up the letter.

_Dear Sobbles_

_You are inviting to attend a get together party at Flippy's house, everyone is to just come by have fun and enjoy the little festivities, Its also a little surprise party for someone so bring a gift too, I'm sure there will be someone there that will give you the info on who you brought the gift for, and then the feasting part of the party will begin, I do hope you and everyone else attends this, have fun…_

_Best Wishes __The Fiend_

Sobbles looked around, and sighed, it was a fairly well hand written letter, but she couldn't read the signature she looked at it for a while and thought it was one of her friends just wanting to be anonymous.

She gathered a few things, her guitar and her gift for the surprise party, she started to make her way down the road and saw just about everyone else in town heading to Flippy's place. She looked down at the gift in her hand and sighed then started to smile and continue walking to the house.

Once she got there she saw many of the town already there, she walked up to an orange bear with an afro wearing an orange jumpsuit, "Hey Disco, do you have any idea about this party?" Disco bear was slightly too busy dancing he practically ignored her.

Sobbles then grabbed a rock and threw it at him, hitting him in the face; he stopped dancing, "What was that for Sobbles?" He was slightly glaring at her, she sighed "Do you have any idea who is throwing this party or whose surprise party this is?" Disco shrugged "Well the surprise party is for Lammy, but the party itself and invite… well I have no idea. Sorry girl"

Sobbles sighed, she then saw there was a table loaded with food, she went over to it, she smelled the aromas of the hotdogs, the pork chops, the strange food she is shocked that some of the citizens eat. She started thinking she maybe could have brought her special chili to make the hot dogs into chili dogs.

Nearly every one in town was at the party except for Boony, he was sitting around his home nearly worried someone was out to get him, but he was starting to worry about friends, he was watching the videos over and over, trying to see if he can find someone acting suspicious while there were others around.

Boony sighed when there was nothing, but he caught something that he didn't want anyone else to see, he just stopped the tape labeled it something random, and not so intriguing that it would make anyone want to watch it, he then put it in a box and labeled it the same name.

He then looks around feeling like someone was watching him, but he doesn't see or hear anyone, he then sits in silence to see if he can pick up on anything, but after twenty seconds of complete silence he shrugged and made his way out to check the mail.

Before he got to his door he heard something banging on it, he jumped back shocked at first to the sudden sound, he loses his balance and falls, but quickly gets up runs to the door and opens it looks all around outside and couldn't see anyone. "Who was there?" he didn't get a response and the town was silent.

He walked out looked around the house, but nothing was wrong with it, he went and checked the mail and saw the invite to go to a party at Flippy's. He decided to go, but he realized he left his door wide open so he went to close it when he did he saw a video tape taped to the wall and a paw nailed into the wall with a note crumbled in its closed hand.

_Go to the party, but do not eat any of the food…_ Boony was shocked almost a little sick, but then he realized the hand belonged to Giggles, he quickly ran to the police station to report there was a hand nailed into the door, he didn't see any except Mime who was still trying to get over being knocked unconscious with a bat.

"What you doing here, aren't you suppose to be at the party?" Mime looked at him sluggishly and then started to wobble a little, but just sat down and stayed still and tried not to move much. Boony sighed and saw the inbox of mail, that supposed to go to jail inmates, he went over to it, and saw Belize and Lifty was there, but he had no idea who Derrick is.

He shrugged walked down the stairs walked around and sighed getting lost in the labyrinth of offices, and interrogation rooms. He finally found the jail cells and was upset that he went around every where when he could have simply made a left when he got down the stairs instead of a right.

He just shook his head and walked up to the cell, "Hey there Belize and Lifty, got some mail for you, and this last one is for a… umm Derrick." The three figures in the cell didn't move at all, or even respond. Boony shrugged and left the letters on the floor and then quickly made his way to the party, but he was interested in solving what happened to Giggles and Cuddles, then he started to think which of his friends was next, but if everyone got an invite he might be able to find someone to help him figure out.

Mark made it to the station again, he smiled that his plan had worked, he got everyone away from jail, and he managed to get out Belize, Lifty, and Derrick. He knew that they were going to miss out on the fun, so he got them out; once he did he knew they had to have disguises.

"I am going to be Lester." Lifty said as he grabbed a fake mustache and a brown fisherman hat. Belize sighed wrote down "I am going to be Jack." He wrote down as he grabbed a golden brown dye and started to get prepared to dye his fur. Derrick did not completely understand why he has to have a disguise unless the police are there, he can easily walk around like nothing is wrong since no one even knows him.

Once Belize finished dying his fur, and Lifty getting the mustache to stay on, Mark and Derrick were a little tired of waiting, "Okay let's go to the party, then we can see how long it takes for Lumpy to actually get smart." Belize, and Lifty laughed Derrick sighed and shrugged then the three of them started making their way down to the party.

Party balloons galore, the yard was covered in various types of balloons tied down to stakes in the ground, some were tied to heavy objects, the three prisoners and Mark got to started to walk and look around, Belize noticed the table with all the food on it and was starting to feel a bit hungry, He ran over to the table and grabbed a steak, he then proceeded to eat it.

Boony arrived a little later, he kept reading the note trying to understand what it meant about going to the party, but not to eat any of the food on the table, he looks up to see a golden brown raccoon with a half eaten steak on the plate, "Hey you." Belize startled when he heard someone yell toward his direction, he dropped the plate with the steak on it.

"Didn't you get the note?" Belize shrugged Boony was tilting his head a little a bit confused as to why the raccoon wasn't talking, not knowing it was Belize, "Ah I'm guessing you are a friend of Mime, well I don't know if this is to be a bit odd, but I got this here note and it said not to eat any of the food."

Belize looked around confused, he then tried to find something he could use to write and communicate with Boony, but there was nothing around he then saw a stick next to the steak he was half finished eating, and started to write on the ground in the dirt. 'Why? It tasted fine, and you now owe me a great explanation, or another steak.' Boony rolled his eye's "Sorry sir, but I am slightly on edge, from being around a murder scene and then finding a hand nailed to my door." Belize looked at Boony a little shocked.

'Well that does cause for some concern, but why not eat the food, it tasted fine.' Boony shrugged he then went to the table and saw there were plates all around, and there was a lot of the food on the table missing, he sighed, "I cant believe I came all the way here and it be like a normal party, well I am guessing Ill be on my way." Boony then left the party accidently dropping the note.

Belize sighed relief that he wasn't recognized, he then looked back at the table and went to grab another roast, but when he picked it up it resembled a foot, he then grabbed the piece of meat on the floor he dropped and it had a completely different look, he then saw a couple claw pieces in the surrounding food, and then he found started to get a smell.

He stopped and froze staring off into space realizing that in the middle of the food was a roasted creature, that was not meant to be butchered and sliced up into meat chunks to be cooked, Belize then started thinking if he should yell about it, but he couldn't, he almost did, but he went away from the table and grabbed Derrick, but when he got back to the table with Derrick, the foot was gone.

Suddenly there was a scream, everyone saw the young panda throwing up in a trashcan and everyone was surrounding her, Belize looked at Derrick like 'I tried to tell you something like this was about to happen.' He then went to the group and saw a couple chunks of the foot was gone, Belize concluded that Sobbles at the foot.

Mime finally started to get full consciousness back, started to look around the station, happy he finally got to get over being hit in the head, he sighed as he looked down at his watch and saw it was almost night and he had to keep an eye on the inmates, he walked down the stairs and saw three figures in the cell, he smiled that they didn't break out.

He then proceeded to go down the hall into his office, he started to smell something terrible coming from Lumpy's office, he opened the door, the disgusting aroma of death barraged his face and Mime's sense of smell, Mime felt like throwing up, but he managed to maintain his composure, he then quickly went to the cabinet in the room opened it and grabbed the gas mask.

The minute Mime got the mask on he took deep breaths of moderately fresher air from an air tank attached to the mask, he then started to scan the dark room, and couldn't see anything obvious, he felt around the desk and found what he thought was a burger he picked it up feeling hungry slid the mask off from his mouth and took a bite into the object, he immediately spit it out and then put it back on the desk then started thinking "What the fuck kind of burger was that?"

Mime then went to the light switch and turned it on, he was shocked the room was covered in dried blood, there was blood pool on the floor coagulating almost dried, and then he closed his eyes and started to pray that he didn't eat what he thought he did, he slowly made his way to the desk and grabbed the object lifted it up and opened his eyes.

He sighed in relief it was an actual bun with cooked meat, he figured it was spoiled, but then he dropped it losing his focus because he heard a noise behind him, he looked at the burger on the floor and then felt sick, when he paid closer attention it was a heart, he started to back away from the spot crashing into a different closet door, and making it open, he then felt something with a moderate heavy weight land on him, he then started to scream, but no noise came out.

He saw Lumpy's dead body on him, and a hole in the chest where his heart should have been, but it was missing, Mime pieced together what happened, he got out from under Lumpy and quickly ran over to the cells, he unlocked the door and went inside the cell to shake them awake to see if any of them saw anything, but when he shook the figures he learned they were dummies meant to look like the inmates while the real ones were out roaming the city.

Mime then heard the door behind him shut, and then he felt around his body for the keys, but he realized he left them in the door, he sighed and walked to the door to unlock it, but he noticed the keys were put on the key holder where they are normally placed far away from the cell.

**A/N Yeah you thought the killer was cannibal, well I would tell you it's intentions, but it would ruin a surprise, but nope its not cannibal, and I'm not saying if its male or female just yet, keep the suspense and see how far I can narrow down the list until its slightly obvious, or if I can pull off a Major Twist and to see if you can calculate the clues and figure out if I get the killer arrested and killed, or an innocent bystander. Enjoy.**

**Oh and I do need a couple more OC's for death scenes, If you want send in a one or two that would be cool, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Well time to see what will happen… Enjoy…**

Everyone was crowding around Sobbles and the partially eaten foot, Belize thinking about it, went to the table and was about to talk, but he couldn't, so he just sighed walked back to the group and grabbed Mark and pulled him to the table, he then started to mimic the sentence 'Can you get someone other then us to check the food, I have a terrible feeling there's just something not right.'

Mark nodded and got everyone's attention except the Flaky, Pop, and Cub who were trying to calm down the disgusted Panda, Everyone walked over to the table and saw everything was normal, everything else was made from usual meat products, until Handy looked under the table and saw something dripping. "Hey guys, is there anything here that was cooked juicy?"

Everyone looked around and everyone shook their heads, Handy then started to push around the food and found the uncooked hand and the other foot that had blood starting to coagulate and harden, Handy dropped it instantly, but even if he had hands to grip the body parts, he would have dropped them in disgust.

"What the fuck." Everyone turned and saw a light brown otter with a scorch mark on her left shoulder, looking around and seeing the little panda starting to get over the fact of the eating the foot, and everyone else gathered around a pink hand and foot. "Hey careful what you say there are children here." Pop said covering cub's ears Gin shrugged.

"Whatever now will someone answer the fucking question, because all this muttering is bothering the hell out of my beauty sleep and its really starting to piss me off." Everyone looked at Mark because he was the one that got all their attention to this, he looked around and then just did an 'I don't know what they are talking about' look.

"Well, tell me… because every second I'm here is time someone is going to pay for interrupting my sleep." Suddenly she sees the feet and hand, she suddenly started to feel a bit sick, but then held back her disgust, Okay fine, Ill let the muttering slide this time, but fucking wake me up again, I will be sure you are silent." Gin then suddenly jumped on a passing visitor car that was just passing through town.

"What is her problem?" Lifty said, talking normally. Suddenly the crowd ran over to him and pulled off his brown fishermen hat and the moustache. Everyone saw Lifty, "What are you doing here, you should be in the jail cell." Mole said while facing at an empty patch of grass in front of him, everyone knew he was correct, but they didn't want to fix where he was looking. So they all kept their focus on Lifty.

Everyone then went over to Belize, and took off his clothes, everyone was shocked when they saw the brown fur, they were almost sure it was Belize, but there was nothing to prove it, "Oh sorry umm Mr… What's your name?" Belize lifted his head and looked to the sky, then looked at the ground as he used the stick in his hand and started to write in the dirt 'The name is Jack, and please can you guys stop asking me to talk, I can't otherwise a few things will happen that I don't want to be responsible for.'

Everyone looked at him confused, but they didn't care, they then looked at the mongoose seeing he didn't have any disguise, but they wanted to know who he was. "Me, well I am umm Derrick, and I am going to be living with Belize, or someone for a few days until I can get vindicated from any wrong doing." This confused most, but then Pop remembering the news.

"He's the mongoose that ran over and killed Toothy." Everyone glared at him and started to grab him and Lifty. "Hey now guys, don't let this get too far, I mean there is police here, and they would want them alive to close the cases." Mark said trying to get the crowd to relax a bit.

Much of them did, but they held strong grips on Derrick and Lifty. Lifty getting annoyed Belize pulled off a successful disguise decided to out him, "Oh Jack for not being a good sport I'm going to tell them… Everyone Jack really is…" Before he could say anything a shot was heard. Everyone screamed and moved around trying to find cover as Lifty just fell to the ground with blood starting to pool around his head.

Belize went over to Lifty and imagined Lifty standing where he was, he then saw the angle of the entrance of the bullet and saw that it was shot from a nearby roof, Belize then quickly started to run to the building and figure out who it was that shot Lifty.

Belize didn't make it too far until Sniffles and several more HTFPD shown up and wanted to keep everyone there for questioning on what happened. Belize stomped on the ground upset, as the police force surrounded him and tackled him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you, what are you doing in our town, and who the hell killed Lifty?" Belize was starting to get really annoyed he actually spoke out loud in a different voice "Will you fucking assholes stop making me try to talk, I was keeping a damn disease from spreading, but none of you will stop trying to get me to talk, well guess what I don't give a damn any more, you want me to talk, fine I hope you all lose your voices to…"

Belize just ran as fast as he could, knocking over several police officers as he ran to the building where he thinks the shot came from, as Sniffles pulled out his gun and shot at Belize missing each shot until he had to reload.

Belize just ducked behind a bin, he saw several stacks of newspapers, Belize spread them apart and covered himself like a hobo and pretended to sleep, as the police ran by they figured it was just a worthless hobo and continued running around looking for the guy the police later know as 'Jack'.

Once the coast was clear Belize made his way into the building and looked around, there was a note 'To who ever finds this' Belize walked over to it and opened the letter.

_Dear who ever reads this,_

_You are now in my sights of fire, normally I would take a shot and eliminate anyone too smart for their own good, but I am being a bit lenient this time, so you shall live just to make this little game fun._

_Good luck __The Fiend_

Belize looked around, and saw that it was surrounded with multiple areas that are a good sniper positions, he knew if he chose the wrong one then anyone in the places would easily get away.

Belize sighed and started to make his way to the sniper rifle that killed Lifty and tried to figure out how to move it without having his prints on it. He gave up looked and then barely put his hand on the gun when it fired again, this time everyone was looking around to see who was shot, but no one seemed to have been hit, Belize sighed in relief and quickly made his way down the building and into an ally way.

After getting away from the building Belize went to the Happy Tree Spring in the park, a little area that has a natural purified water fountain, Belize washed off all the dye in his fur and tried to talk, but nothing would come out.

'Fucking great, the assholes made me speak and now I can't talk, I really hope this doesn't last the rest of my life,' Belize frustrated grabbed a rock that was about the size of his hand and walked around and found a target place he didn't give a damn for.

He pulled his arm back and he through the rock as hard as he could into the window of the building. Belize then punched the wall a couple times, cutting his hands open a little on the jagged rock outside the building.

Once Belize stopped he was looking at the wall splatter with a bit of blood, and then he looked at the ground under where he was holding his hands still he saw it was starting to get a little pooled with blood, Belize then went back to the spring and washed his hands in the water and then grabbed a couple of leaves and bandaged up his hand.

'Damn I need to control this anger a little better, but ugh that damn idiot Sniffle's and everyone consistently trying to make me talk, well I wonder who the next one that is going to die, maybe I can use the distraction to get rid of Sniffles.' Belize then grinned a bit.

Belize then went around the park, he always had a nostalgic feeling in parks, he loves the thrill of having a child hood, he never had a good one, but he remembers the first time he went to a park, sitting on the swing the wind blowing through his fur, slowly swinging back and forth getting a deep breath of fresh air.

Remembering this Belize started to feel a little sad, he then figured why not at least enjoy the time in the park as a kid for a little while, everyone else is concerned with the party, aren't they, Belize then smiled as he walked over to the swing set he sat down in the seat and slowly started to rock the swing at first, to see if it would work, he started to get a flashback of the time he was on his first swing.

Belize knowing now that he could still get that rush of feeling from the swing, just something he couldn't explain, but it made him feel like he could do anything to help people, and not have any worries in the world at all.

Belize started to swing a little higher pushing himself little by little and with every swing of the seat Belize kept getting a greater feeling of worries leaving his mind and succumbing to his child hood memory that he actually enjoyed, that he never got to spend with any of his foster parents, since most of them were scamming the system for money.

Belize then after reaching the maximum level of happiness, pays attention to his childhood self, he saw a smile which made Belize really want to smile along with himself, but then his younger figure looked him in the eye, Belize could have almost swore it was a calming stare, but he couldn't escape the feeling he needed to stop having fun and get to looking for the one that killed Lifty.

Belize slowly stopped the swing and jumped off he then looked around the park it was a little darker, but that didn't surprise him sometimes the lights in the park get dim, no one knows why, but it does then Belize remembered he should go back home for a rest, even if its not long he knew he shouldn't be out in the open.

Belize then started to walk home, but before he got that far he felt someone was watching him from a slight distance he looked around there was no one any where, he sighed and started walking home, but after a few steps he heard a voice say… "Belize"

**A/N And done with this chapter, my god My mind is really starting to fuck with me a bit, I have had dreams of being in this story and now I see a few flaws in it, but not that noticeable, so I'm not going to fix them, and I am curious too know…**

**Leave a review saying who you think is killing the citizens (I will correct one of the flaws yes in this story death is permanent) and or who did Belize run into?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Nice guesses from some, and yes most are noticing that I am making them primarily prejudice to all the raccoon characters, mainly for obvious reasons Lifty/Shifty con-artist, thieves, potential murderers, Belize as the slight psychopath brought under control by his little sister, but a strong candidate for murder, so if I was killing random people I would make sure to make people check through them while I eliminate evidence to me.**

**Belize****: You know I hate you right now?**

**I love you too now let's see who he runs into.**

Belize stopped and slowly turned around, he expected someone else, but the voice sounded familiar to him. The minute he turned around to see who it was he was surprised by a small figure jumping on him catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground.

Belize then started laughing a little as the figure started to tickle him a little, Belize was about to say something, but he still couldn't. "Okay Rose, I think Belize had enough." Lammy said after laughing a little, Rose slowly got off of Belize, "Oh sorry big brother." She started to grin in a way saying to Belize in her way 'We will continue this war when big Lammy is not around.'

Belize slowly got up and looked at Lammy she smiled "Yeah, I got the medicine, but..." Lammy kind of looked around and saw Rose was the only one around, she sighed. "Rose go play on the swing facing the opposite direction." Rose looked at Lammy a little confused, but decided to enjoy being at the park.

Once Rose was on the swing, swinging back and forth facing away from Lammy and Belize Lammy grabbed the syringe needle, "Okay, now that she is not seeing this, much of the awkwardness of this injection will be gone."

Belize looked around, looking at her confused, Lammy sighed "Well it's a shot in an area opposite of the behind." Belize was still a little confused until he remembered, much shots are in the back thigh area, but then he realized what was opposite of that and knew that would have been awkward if his sister was watching that.

Belize grabbed the syringe, looking at Lammy if she was sure that's what she heard, Lammy knew he was hesitant about it, she then grabbed a note and handed it to Belize, after Belize read it, she was right. Belize sighed and decided to get it done and over with before anyone saw…

_Shortly before Belize accidently got the sniper rifle to fire_

"What the hell was all that about, why did he run?" An orange beaver with a yellow hard hat said, everyone looked at him, then knew he asked the million dollar question, they all then turn to Mark, because he arrived along with him and Lifty. "Well, how can I put this without causing a ruckus type of thing?" Mark said.

"What do you mean by…" Before Handy finished the sentence he heard something hit the top of his hard hat and landed in the dirt kicking up a little bit of dust, everyone saw it, a police officer that stayed to make sure everyone stayed calm walked over to where the dust was kicked up, he then reached down and pulled up a bullet.

"Everyone get down, there's a sniper in the area." Everyone knocked over tables and started to hide behind them, while the police officer was looking up to figure out where the shot came from.

After everything was settled and the police officer received a message on the walkie-talkie that they found the gun, but nothing was there, other then the weapon, everyone calmed down a bit, then Handy went over to Mark.

"Okay now tell us who that was stranger was." Mark sighed "Well his name is…" before Mark finished Derrick stepped in, "His names Jack, he arrived to town shortly before I did, we were talking while we were being bailed out of jail, for things we did not do." He then noticed most of them saw the news report and think he's lying, but the few that believed him started to converse on how they can find Jack.

The ones that were still suspicious of him were; a tan bear with a red robe on named Pop, a light blue squirrel with a red mask and a steely glaze many don't know his real name, but they didn't care; they just called him Splendid, because of his track record of catching criminals.

A teal colored otter with a red and white striped shirt, and a hook for a right hand was also there, they normally called him Russell, but they make fun of them sometimes calling him hook, or hooky, and another light tan bear with an orange jumpsuit and an orange afro was also suspicious of Derrick.

"Ah I remember seeing you on the news, how dare you run over Toothy." Pop said as he glared at Derrick, Derrick looked around at the group that were now all glaring at him. "Look I didn't run over Toothy as you call him on purpose, I was just driving down the road and saw the gas station, I was about to turn around to stop there until I felt a bump in my vehicle. I thought I ran over someone's pet on accident." Derrick then sighed "Look I have been hard on my self from that accident okay, so you mind leaving me alone about that, I don't give a damn about answering just about anything else, but do not bring up what happened."

Splendid was still eyeing him heavily, Splendid then sighed, because much of what Derrick said was in his intuition true, but he knew that the knowing of 'Jack' was a lie. "Well then tell us who Jack really is, I have kept an eye on your reactions to everything so far and yeah, you said the truth about running over Toothy." Derrick then smiled and used his hand motions saying 'See this squirrel here is a great guy knowing that he was telling the truth', but then Splendid continued "How ever you gave a lying tale when you were talking about Jack, so tell us who is Jack, Really?"

Derrick sighed looked at Mark to see if Mark will give him any help, but Mark just started to make his way over to Sobbles and help console her about the foot, Derrick looked around, "Fine its Belize, Damn." The second Derrick said that everyone was looking at him. "Yes, Jack is Belize, okay damn, now you know, would you mind leaving me alone?"

Splendid walked up to Derrick and held out his hand, Derrick was looking at it and started to reach for it, but then he stopped and backed away from the squirrel, as he saw Splendid's eyes start lighting up getting ready to burn through a target.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why are you trying to kill me?" Splendid then growled at Derrick grabbing him and slamming him in the ground "That jerk has caused much damage to this town, and he needs to pay for what he done. He's also a high level criminal that could go on a killing spree and be in a stable sane mind on the plotting."

Splendid lifted his right hand made a fist and got ready to punch Derrick, but before the punch landed Splendont tackled Splendid, "Brother stop this, remember you are supposed to be the good one. Now stop trying to take my job or you will have to fight me." Splendid sighed "Yes sorry, I got a bit carried away,"

Splendid started to calm down a bit, but he kept a 'you better watch it mongoose, or you will not like what will happen.' Derrick looked around at everyone, "What ever, but you guys really need to understand one little thing about Belize, I don't know if he was faking or not, but he seemed to look serious about not talking, because of some sickness he didn't really mention."

Derrick took a deep breath and then continued "So don't rush anything, he can't make any explanation by talking." Derrick looked around; He then started to walk away from the party but was stopped by one of the police officers. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, were do you think your going? I just checked with your statement in the station, there's no response, meaning until its confirmed you been bailed out, you are not leaving my sight."

Derrick just groaned, 'You have to be kidding me.' In his mind, Derrick got through the thought fast as he could and broke his smile for a second, but got back into character before anyone noticed he was lying.

"Okay no problem." Derrick said trying to play it and give hints to Mark to find a way to make it look like it actually happened. Mark knew someone that he could convince to sign the bail confirmation papers. He quickly ran to the station.

After getting to the station he went around the desks and started searching for the papers that they give to lawyers as witnesses to the signing, so it wouldn't be forged. Mark finally found it he then was going to go to Lumpy's office to get information on which officers, and interns that could sign it without a lawyer witness.

He got down to the jail cells and saw Mime rocking back and forth next to a wall slightly covered under the window in blood, from Mime rocking back and forth hitting his head against the wall. "Mime, what's going on?" Mime quickly looked up and saw the tall pink chipmunk outside the jail cell.

Mime got up fast and started to run to the cell doors, but lost his balance and fell down. Mark was going to help him, but he had something to do first, so he quickly went into Lumpy's office he slowly opened the door and walked in.

Mark walked up to the desk and started to search the records Lumpy had on the police officers and interns to sign the bail confirmation. Mark noticed, there were three and he knew two would sign it for sure, but he didn't have much time to find them, so he went to the closes one, which would need a lot of convincing to sign.

Mark went back to the cells "Hello again Mime, I have a little proposition for you." Mime ran up to the cell doors and looked at him confused, "Well you see a couple of my new friends are in trouble in a way for breaking out of here, but for a good reason." Mime looked around and face palmed for not realizing the few Mark was talking about.

"Well as they escaped someone killed Lifty, the other two and just about everyone else is in danger of being killed, and we need to have a verification signature by you that you received a bail to let all three of them out." Mime looked angrily at Mark and started to use hand gestures, 'Why would I sign that and help out convicts who escaped custody?' Mark did a sarcastic laugh.

"Well as I see it you want out of the cells, and my friends are trying to figure out who's killing everyone, so you rather have them back in here even though, they may not have done anything to even be here, while everyone else is being killed off one by one?" Mime started to think and did more hand gestures, 'I guess your right, but what does me signing that mean, and what are you going to do for me?'

Mark smiled, "This just keeps the police force off my friends while they investigate, and well I can get you out of the cells, but I think there's something else I could offer, but it cant be used at this time." Mime looked around and started to think what could be the harm, then he remembered all the crimes Belize has done outside of HappyTreeTown.

'Fine I will sign, but just make sure no one knows this happened, and help me call in Lumpy being dead.' Mark looked at Mime a little shocked, "What do you mean Lumpy is dead?" Mime started to talk in hand gestures again 'Yeah in his office.' Mark looked shocked a bit and then confused. "That is not possible… I just left from his office there was nothing there…" Mime looked around.

'Well I guess I may be highly stressed, I don't know any more, but I guess I can sign it.' Mark handed Mime the papers and a pen, Mime signed it, Mark smiled "Now to make sure you don't go back on the judgment call…" Mark started to walk away, without turning around. "I'm going to make copies and leave them all around the station and then hiding places outside."

After Mark finished hiding the copies of the signed paper, he went back inside grabbed the key and opened the cell door, "Okay Mime let's go." Mime just gave an 'I can't believe you don't trust me' look to Mark before they both left to find Derrick and the other police officer keeping his eyes on Derrick.

As they went up the stairs a maintenance door not too far from the jail cells slowly opened, as a figure looked out of it to make sure the coast was clear, when it was the figured sighed and grabbed a hanging uniform, and started to walk around freely looking as if it was their job to be there.

The figure opened the office door and smiled at how well they could clean a bloody scene like that, they walked in Lumpy's office and found the paper that Mark took off the desk and then saw the records, the figure smiled calmly. Then started thinking to itself, 'Good, he is just setting the suspicion up, this may still work within my plans, but I need to tie up one more loose end before they can catch up to the trick.'

The figure walked out the door and using the keys attached to the uniform and went out of the station like they finished a normal day's work shocked a little that there was little to no one in the station. The figure shrugged and opened the door to leave, but it stopped before leaving.

_Back to Belize (Time passed since he's been at the park now back home)_

Belize was looking around and grabbing an ice pouch for the injection spot, after getting it settled Belize just laid down and watched the television, and saw the news about what went on earlier in the day.

_We are here at 19642 Tree Top Avenue, where a sniper has killed a local town criminal, Lifty, the police has been informed that one citizen that was at the party made a complete outburst and started to run from the police, came not long after a couple other witnesses stepped forward and gave the name of the suspicious character... Jack_

A few seconds of pause as the reporter was getting information relayed to her for the live report.

_Seems we have an update to the story, the suspicious character known as Jack, was just released by an associate of his, as being Belize, if anyone sees this character, please reach out to the news and the local police department as soon as you can, this raccoon is considered slightly insane, and unpredictable and possibly carrying a weapon, so be on high alert._

Belize just laughed at the news and started to think to himself 'Of fucking course, they love to twist things, I'm not that insane, hell I will be shocked if anyone here thinks I'm actually still highly dangerous.' Belize then laughed at himself. Belize then looked around took a deep breath and tried to talk.

Belize was just making some sound, but it didn't sound like speech, so he gave up, but compared to what happened earlier, he's glad he can almost talk still, Belize looked at the television and saw Lammy in the kitchen cooking something for Rose, while Rose was eating from a little snack pack and smiling. Belize smiled and then started to think about taking a nap.

"Rose!" Belize snapped his eyes open and looked in the kitchen, Rose was on the floor convulsing, Belize jumped up over the couch and into the kitchen he gets next to Rose. Belize looked at Rose, and tried to say something, but he wasn't sure if he could talk, he just kept silent, but gave a deep glance at Rose trying to see if she can read what he was saying with his eyes.

Suddenly Rose stopped moving, Belize and Lammy calmed down a little, until they noticed that Rose wasn't blinking, Belize picked up Rose and he felt her body was limp, Belize just slowly put her back on the ground and got up and ran into his bed room.

Lammy just stared at Rose lying on the ground, she wanted it to be a prank, thinking it's a prank, didn't do anything at all, until she noticed a smell in the snack package that Rose was eating, Lammy then realized that Rose was poisoned with Potassium cyanide. She started to feel sick as she ran over to the phone and called for the police to investigate.

The shadow figure sat outside the window and almost punched it infuriated, but instead grabbed a loose brick on the ground and threw it at the window before running off… Lammy grabbed the brick and looked at it, and saw nothing on it, no note or anything. "What the hell?"

Suddenly there was smoke grenades bursting in the house, and Lammy started to feel a bit dizzy, before she passed out, she saw Rose was picked up and carried away. Then she saw nothing but blackness.

**A/N And that's it for this chapter, Yes a couple of deaths, and at least now they know Jack was Belize, but they don't know much else and now some are looking at Derrick, yeah, it will be a near wide spread paranoia soon, so yeah. Enjoy…**

**Belize: What the hell, man are you trying to make me depressed, killing my little sister.**

**Rose: What are you talking about big brother? I'm right here...**

**Belize: I know, I'm talking about in the story your dead...**

**Okay you two can talk this over somewhere else, now to work on my Penguins of Madagascar story, and a potential TheCompetition discontinuation chapter... What I'm too busy in the next few weeks and would lose interest in writing it so I would rather have a major chapter one of my longest I would ever right ending it in one scene then watch it slowly die and lose interest in my own work.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N And the continuation, well I'm going to start working on drawing a bit, thinking of making a little comic for Belize and my other OC's as the main characters/minor, I don't know for sure who is what yet, one I'm for sure of is Belize and Rose as the main.**

**Belize: Whatever I think people want to know what happens, so just get on with the story.**

**Sheesh fine, enjoy and yes I am being a bit serious with the reviews being at least a paragraph something good and something not at the least, if there's more good or more not so good then feel free to put them, now lets get on with the story.**

The shadow was right behind the wolf getting ready to strike until it heard the door in the front slide open, the figure quickly hid the letter opener and tapped on the wolf, she took off the headphones "Ah so you need help?" the figure shook his head no, and point to someone walking into the store.

The wolf walked over to the figure to see who it was and saw it was Flaky, "Hey Flaky, how is it going?" Flaky looks at the wolf "Oh hey Fang, uh well, other then some of the town being paranoid, I guess, it could be worse." Fang shrugs "What do you mean?" Fang looks at Flaky a little worried, not seeing any point in news she hardly if not never watches.

Flaky thought she saw a moving figure in the back, but decided to carry on with her "Uh there has been several deaths, Cuddles, Petunia, Giggles, Lifty, and no body has seen Shifty, Rose, or Lumpy in the last couple days." "Oh that doesn't seem to be good, anyone have any idea who it is?" Flaky shrugged, "Well some are saying its Belize, some are saying its Shifty, some are thinking its Derrick…" Fang looked around "Who's Derrick?" Flaky looked around, "I don't know for sure, just he's a red mongoose and ran over Toothy."

Fang dropped the headphones on the ground and the speaker started to spark and started a small fire. Flaky looked around and saw a fire extinguisher, she ran over to it pulled the tab and set the nozzle up to put out the fire. Fang just sat there slightly frozen twitching every couple of seconds.

"He did what?" Fang finally said slightly angered that she is getting the news, and thinks it happened more recently. "Oh I forgot to mention, umm these things started a few days ago, he was the fist ones to be known as dead." Fang looked around, "Where is this Derrick?"

Flaky shrugged, "I don't know actually. All I know is everyone was crowding around Disco Bear's house and he was handcuffed and in a police car last I checked, but about Derrick I don't know if he was there or not." Fang started to laugh a little, "Well serves the perverted jerk right." Fang then laughed a little, but the started to think of Toothy being ran over by Derrick.

"Well look at the time, its break time, I get a forty minute break let's go and see if we can figure out where everyone is and figure out if we can get everyone calmed down a bit, Oh by the way, I'm guessing since you haven't mentioned him, he may be fine, but just to be safe, is my cousin Boony okay?" Flaky looked around, "Uh well he might be, he was talking to a detective about Cuddles being killed at his workplace… After that, I just seen him looking around making sure he wasn't followed and then when he seen it as clear kept walking like he never stopped to check anything."

Fang looked around, "Well it seems he's hiding something, I'll figure out later, but we need to get everyone together so we can figure out who it is that's killing townsfolk." Fang then started to think to herself, 'and get the story from the mongoose on why he ran over my sweetie' then she remembered there was another customer.

"Oh hang on a second." She turned around and checked up and down the isles and didn't see anyone, "Strange, I guess they decided to leave, all well… Okay let's go… actually wait a second." Fang then took off the hoodie for a second to get the worker uniform which was just an orange vest with the electronic store logo of a computer jumping through a circle.

After she got it off she quickly put her hoodie back on, "Okay now… let's go." She then grabbed Flaky's hand and started to drag her out of the store and on their way to Disco Bears house to see if everyone was still there, and to at least start there in Fang's search for Derrick.

The shadow looked down from a top shelf, "Fucking Flaky, ruined a kill, well she just crossed a line, and now she is going to pay." The shadow then jumped down and landed on the letter opener, it jabbed the shadow figure in the side, "Ah fucking hell that hurt, but I need to get revenge."

The shadow looked around and saw a camera, "Oh you have to be kidding me." The figure went to the employees lounge saw it was locked, the figure shrugged kicked the door on the hinge and knocked it down, then after walking in through the door saw the monitors with all the camera views from around the store.

"Okay lets see, we just press this button." The figure pushed the reset button on the main control pad, shutting all the system down, corrupting the video logs that were digitally saved into the computers hard-drive. "And with that, I am out." the figure then ran out the door and ran through the store smashing computers, stealing the expensive ones and some computer and laptop accessories before finally leaving with a shopping cart full of items it wanted.

Once it got all it wanted it went to the cash register and rung up a couple of the items just for the hell of it, but then noticing that it would take it to long to ring up everything, and say it was a cash payment instead of credit card, he could walk out with several thousand of dollars worth of computer parts, it just sighed and said "Fuck it" the figure grabbed the cart and got ready for a full sprint and ran out the store with the cart as the alarms from shoplifting was blaring.

The figure ran down the street and into an alley way as the alarm was still blaring, the figure then sat and waited knowing if the right person shown up it could get its revenge and have a kill.

The figure sat and waited… and waited… and waited, until finally a police car shown up and the figure listened in on the radio conversation, and realized that the officer was Sniffles and he was radioing in that he was going to check out the scene, and that he didn't need any back up because he figured if someone stole something they would be long gone, so it was just a matter of evaluating damage and shutting off the alarm.

Sniffles got out of the police car and looked at the building, "Well Shifty, you are still up in your game it seems." Sniffles then laughed and walked into the building. "Sniffles thinks its Shifty doing this, well he's going to be in for a terrible surprise." The figure then walked up to the store looking like it was annoyed by the sound and walked in without Sniffles noticing it was behind him.

Sniffles saw the employee door knocked in, he then walked in and manually shut off the alarm, after he finished that he walked out and saw the shadow figure standing in front of him. "Oh hey, its been a while, how has it been?" Sniffles then looked at the figure. "Oh its been fine, this damn alarm was bothering me. So do you need any help?" Sniffles shook his head.

"No thank you, I seen this before, I am sure the Shifty did this, I'm shocked he was brazen enough to pull off this in prime daylight." The figure nodded "Yeah I'm shocked too." The figure then slowly pulled out the letter opener. "Oh you know what you can do?" Sniffles looked at the figure, "What?" the figure pointed to the nearest camera. "There's a control room somewhere in the store that has the storage of videos, you can see how he pulled it off."

Sniffles smiled at the figure "Well damn you know your right, I should go check that now." Sniffles turned and walked into the employees room looking for a map of some sort to find the monitoring station, until he realized that the door was open itself and the monitors was showing a 'video lost' line across each and every monitor.

"What the fuck?" suddenly Sniffles turned and saw the figure stab him in the chest, Sniffles fell against the monitors. "Nothing personal Sniffles, but you need to be silenced." Sniffles looked a little shocked at the figure before the figure grabbed Sniffles head and snapped it to a one eighty degree twist.

After making sure Sniffles was dead, the figure stabbed him twenty seven times and then cut off Sniffles' Left ear. "This will definitely throw them off." The figure smiled at its work and then ran out of the store again this time with nothing. The figure then went back to the alley and grabbed all his newly acquired goods and started to throw everything in the cart in the dumpster, and then saw an oncoming vehicle, the figure decided to destroy any evidence so it rolled the cart in the street and it was almost obliterated by the vehicle and once he was sure it was gone, the figure ran as fast as it could and went to rejoin the large crowd at Disco Bear's house.

**A/N A short chapter, but whatever if I didn't end it here, this chapter would have been a 2 in 1, but that would have also meant about 4 weeks until an update so I'm ending it here for this chapter… Fang belongs to BoonyTheWolf (originally boony832) and to let people know, I still haven't went through all the people involved in the story yet, why because…**

**1. I am making you think its one of the people already mentioned.**

**2. ****I may be making a push to make you think it's a new comer that hasn't been mentioned yet**

**So umm yeah, theres a lot that will be filled soon, the next chapter will pull the few I am talking about. ****So enjoy, and remember if you review make it a paragraph, one good thing, one bad, (if you have more things that you consider good or bad then do add those, it will make the 1 paragraph seem like nothing)**


End file.
